


Pada Detik Itu

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Karena pada setiap detik yang berlalu, Remus mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Remus pertama kali bertemu dengan perempuan itu pada pertemuan Ordo Phoenix.

Awalnya biasa, karena mereka hanya rekan satu aliansi. Awalnya hanya perkenalan tanpa rasa yang membekas, dengan jabatan tangan mantap diiringi senyum tipis ala Remus Lupin. Ia, perempuan yang rambutnya kerap berubah warna itu, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Nymphadora Tonks—dan menolak dipanggil dengan namanya.

"Tonks," ujarnya mantap kala mereka berjabatan. "Jangan memanggilku Nymphadora."

Remus bukan tipikal lelaki iseng yang hobi mengerjai orang lain seperti kedua sahabatnya—yang kini sudah insyaf. Diminta seperti ini, ia akan melakukannya. Diminta seperti itu, iapun akan melakukannya. Pria melankolis itu tentu saja mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Nymphadora dengan memanggilnya sesuai nama yang diminta.

Perempuan itu adalah rekannya dalam berbagai misi, utamanya saat terjadi Perang Sihir II yang memang amat pelik kala itu. Remus, yang memang selalu terlihat miris karena tidak pernah berniat menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan siapapun, kerap merasa terhibur saat Nymphadora yang ramah dan supel rajin melontarkan candaan saat rapat-rapat orde. Perempuan itu membuatnya tidak merasa takut akan apa yang mereka hadapi, padahal peranglah yang mereka hadapi—kegelapanlah yang mereka hadapi.

Pada detik itu, Remus mulai tertarik padanya.

.

Nymphadora tidak pernah kelihatan takut, tidak satu kalipun. Seberbahaya apapun misi yang mereka hadapi, Nymphadora hampir tidak pernah menampakkan rasa takutnya sama sekali. Remus penasaran, tetapi tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk bertanya. Kecerewetan perempuan itu pada akhirnya pasti akan mengungkap sendiri jawaban atas rasa penasaran Remus. Dan memang benar, pada suatu misi dimana mereka harus mengintai beberapa area, Nymphadora mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar sambil mengistirahatkan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, setiap kita menjalani misi bersama, aku tidak pernah merasa takut." Nymphadora menyandarkan badannya pada tembok, tepat di samping tempat Remus duduk. "Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan rasa takutku."

Hati Remus bertanya-tanya, _bukankah seharusnya ia bersyukur?_

Pria itu heran, tetapi lagi-lagi memilih untuk diam. Tidak dirasanya pantas menanyakan hal-hal pribadi seperti itu kepada Nymphadora yang bahkan belum tentu menganggapnya sebagai teman. Mereka toh, hanya kenalan biasa yang memihak sisi yang sama, tidak lebih.

Pada detik itu, Remus mulai merasa kagum padanya.

.

Lagi-lagi mereka menjalani misi bersama—mungkin Tuhan ingin menjodohkan mereka dengan cara yang tidak disadari Remus. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini tidak ada obrolan santai seperti yang mereka lakukan pada misi sebelumnya. Nymphadora nyaris tidak membicarakan hal-hal pribadi sebab mereka terlalu sibuk melakukan perlawanan akibat serangan mendadak yang tidak terduga.

Dan saat sinar hijau _avada kedavra_ melesat ke arah Remus...

"REMUS!" Nymphadora melucuti sinar itu dengan sihir anti-kutukannya yang kerap selalu berhasil. Dibalasnya serangan itu dengan _expelliarmus_ yang sukses melontarkan tongkat si lawan.

Penjahat itu lari pontang-panting, menghindari serangan lain Nymphadora yang bisa jadi lebih berbahaya.

Remus buru-buru menghampiri Nymphadora yang langsung tersungkur setelah melucuti sihir kutukan yang paling tidak termaafkan itu. Wanita itu lelah, secara batin dan fisik. Lelah batinnya lebih mendominasi, sehingga menguras pula energi fisiknya.

"Tonks, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Remus sambil berlutut di samping tubuh perempuan itu. Wajahnya tetap datar seolah tegar, padahal jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai rasanya nyaris mati.

"Jangan sekali-sekali..." Nymphadora meringis pelan. Tampaknya sihir anti-kutukan sekaligus _expelliarmus_ yang dilakukannya berturut-turut membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. "Jangan sekali-sekali lengah terhadap sihir itu lagi... Remus..."

Rambut Nymphadora berubah hitam.

Pada detik itu, untuk pertama kalinya Remus melihat sinar ketakutan di mata Nymphadora. Sinar ketakutan yang kentara sekali, disebabkan olehnya.

Dan pada detik itu pula, Remus jatuh cinta.

.

Remus menyesal telah memilih cinta sebagai perasaan yang ia khususkan untuk Nymphadora. Pasalnya, jika tahu cinta itu rasanya semenyakitkan ini, ia akan membuang bakal perasaan itu jauh-jauh sebelum sempat berkembang.

Andaikan, hanya perandaian kosong, perasaan ini datangnya tidak saat perang sedang terjadi, Remus akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan dunianya kini―Ordo Phoenix, kantor Auror, dan sebangsanya―lalu mencari pekerjaan juga tempat tinggal baru. Ia rela melakukan itu hanya untuk menghindari perasaan sakit atas apa yang diakibatkan oleh wanita itu.

Wanita itu tampaknya mencintai seorang pria muda, tampan, dan berbakat di Kantor Auror. Meski tidak suka menghadapi kenyataan yang satu itu, Remus harus akui bahwa Nymphadora lebih cocok bersama pria itu ketimbang dirinya yang miskin, tua, menyedihkan, dan berpotensi membahayakan umat manusia.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Remus _berharap_ Nymphadora mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Atas alasan itulah Remus memilih untuk menyimpan sendiri perasaannya―tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang buru-buru mendeklarasikan cinta tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi terlebih dahulu.

Walau berusaha tampak santai berada di sekitar Nymphadora, Remus tentu saja merasa senang setiap ada celetukan iseng dari rekan-rekan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa mereka terlihat cocok. Yah, di saat seperti itu Remus memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sejenak masalah Nymphadora yang mencintai pria lain.

Maksudnya, membiarkan perasaannya senang untuk beberapa saat toh, bukan dosa.

Lagi pula, _hanya_ pada detik itu.

.

Kurang lebih satu tahun setelah menjalin persahabatan yang cukup erat, Remus dan Nymphadora kembali ditugaskan bersama. Mereka diperintahkan untuk mengintai rumah seorang Pelahap Maut, tanpa menimbulkan keributan apapun. Keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menetap di sebuah persembunyian ordo yang cukup dekat dari sana sembari sesekali menggunakan sihir untuk mengingtai kondisi rumah tersebut.

Menjelang tidurnya Remus―mereka tidur bergantian―Nymphadora menceletuk, "Anggota ordo itu masih kelihatan tampan ya, walau baru keluar dari Azkaban?"

Hati Remus terasa hancur mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia memang sudah menduganya, ia terus meyakinkan itu kepada hatinya. Ia tahu hati Nymphadora tidak jatuh kepadanya, bukan miliknya, tetapi mengapa mengetahui fakta itu masih saja terasa menyakitkan?

"Pria itu selalu mendapatkan wanita yang ia inginkan," balas Remus sebelum sempat mencerna kata-katanya terlebih dahulu. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud meminta Nymphadora untuk memacari teman lamanya, tidak. Kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya―efek sakit hati, mungkin.

"Remus." Nymphadora mengucap nama itu dengan pahit. Dikerutkannya dahi tanda tidak memahami maksud perkataan Remus sebelumnya. "Jangan bilang kau memintaku memacarinya."

 _Sama sekali tidak_ , batin Remus. Ingin sekali Remus berkata begitu kalau saja dia tidak mengingat statusnya sebagai makhluk berbahaya di dunia sihir.

Nymphadora menghela napas lelah. "Remus, kau tahu benar siapa orang yang sanggup membuatku jatuh cinta," ujarnya sambil menegakkan badan. "Kau akan menyadarinya kalau saja kau tidak terlalu sibuk mengasihani dirimu sendiri."

Remus menoleh, berusaha mencari maksud terselubung dari perkataan Nymphadora tadi. Sayang, perempuan itu telah melenggang keluar dari kamar mereka.

_Siapa? Siapa lelaki beruntung itu, Tonks?_

Pada detik itu, rasa penasaran menguasai seluruh tubuh Remus, menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa tidur sampai gilirannya berjaga kembali.

.

Menyadari bahwa maksud Nymphadora pada malam itu adalah dirinya sendiri, Remus tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Seluruh dunia terasa seperti padang bunga yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu saat ini. Remus rasanya ingin segera berubah menjadi _werewolf_ pada saat itu juga, lari ke atas bukit dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu melolong sekeras-kerasnya untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaan tiada tara.

Akan tetapi, Remus kembali mengingat statusnya. _Werewolf_. Ia tidak mungkin menikah, sangat tidak mungkin. Bagaimaa kalau ia meneruskan gen berbahaya ini kepada keturunannya nanti? Bagaimana kalau ia membahayakan nyawa umat manusia dengan menambah populasi _werewolf_ di dunia? Bagaimana kalau ia membahayakan nyawa Nymphadora saat wanita itu melahirkan seorang―atau seekor― _werewolf_?

Tidak. Remus tidak sanggup menanggung dosa sebesar itu. Jika menikah hanya akan membawanya kepada dosa, maka ia akan dengan senang hati tidak melakukannya.

Dengan alasan itulah ia menghadap Nymphadora, tidak memaksakan perasaannya dengan menolak perasaan wanita itu.

"Remus, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku." Nymphadora berusaha menjaga intonasi lembut pada suaranya. "Menolak perasaanmu sendiri sama saja dengan―"

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu, Tonks." Pahit, Remus berujar. Dihelanya napas pendek sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau... teman yang baik."

Nymphadora mengulas senyum tipis. "Hanya teman?"

Remus mengangguk. "Ya, hanya itu. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas."

Pria itu berbalik, meninggalkan Nymphadora yang kentara sekali merasa sakit hati dengan sesak yang sama di dadanya.

Pada detik itu, Remus merasa hatinya telah mati.

.

Sejak percakapan tidak menyenangkan itu, Remus tidak pernah lagi mengobrol dengan Nymphadora sebagaimana mereka dulu. Saat Nymphadora lewat, ia berusaha menghindar dengan berbelok ke jalan lain. Saat perempuan itu terlihat hendak mengajaknya bicara, Remus pura-pura sibuk dengan membuka-buka berkas yang ia bawa atau mengobrol dengan seseorang di sekitarnya. Remus juga selalu menolak misi yang mempekerjakannya bersama dengan Nymphadora, lalu menawarkan diri untuk mengerjakan misi yang jauh lebih berbahaya.

Remus merasa seperti remaja labil yang baru saja diputuskan kekasihnya. Ia bersikap kekanakan, ia tahu itu. Akan tetapi, baginya itulah jalan terakhir. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi agar Nymphadora membencinya dan menjauhinya selain menjauhi perempuan itu terlebih dahulu.

Semua orang tahu, Remus tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang sanggup mengatakan itu kepada Remus. Pria itu selalu beralasan sibuk untuk segala sesuatu yang ingin ia hindar

Pada suatu malam, Remus memutuskan untuk lembur. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin menghindari Nymphadora yang selalu kembali tepat waktu. Kemarin-kemarin ia selalu melaksanakan misi sehingga jarang ada di Kantor Auror, tetapi hari ini ia bebas tugas. Daripada berpapasan dengan Nymphadora, ia lebih memilih pulang kelewat larut atau menginap sekalian. Tidak mau lagi Remus berurusan dengan perempuan itu. Perasaannya sendiri sudah cukup sulit ia tangani, apalagi milik Nymphadora?

"Seperti dugaanku, kau lembur lagi."

Remus yang sedang sibuk membaca berkas-berkas terbaru kantor spontan mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara itu. Suara itu... siapa lagi kalau bukan―

"Tonks," desisnya pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan pertemuan ini dengan kondisi hatinya yang masih kacau-balau.

Nymphadora menghela napas. "Remus, aku tidak suka ini."

Pria itu mengadu pandang dengan Nymphadora, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau tidak menerima perasaanku, aku bisa mengerti. Kau tidak menyukaiku, aku juga dapat memahami itu." Rambut Nymphadora berubah biru. "Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa memahami dirimu yang kerap menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini. Kita hanya teman, 'kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, kau juga yang mengingkarinya!"

Remus masih diam. Ia tahu Nymphadora masih akan berbicara, jadi dia berniat mempersilakannya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu menerima perasaanku, Remus, aku juga tahu batas," lanjut Nymphadora kesal. "Hanya... fakta bahwa kau juga menolak untuk sekadar membalas sapaanku, itu... itu..."

Nymphadora menghentikan kata-katanya. Ditahannya air mata yang hendak meluncur keluar dengan jempol dan telunjuk tangan kanan. Dia tidak akan menangis, tidak di depan Remus.

Remus menghela napas pelan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman di ruang kerja, menghampiri Nymphadora yang masih menahan isak di ambang pintu. Pria itu diam di hadapan sang wanita. Digenggamnya kedua lengan Nymphadora dengan mantap, berusaha menenangkan.

"Tonks," panggilnya lembut. "Kau tahu seberapa menyakitkannya perasaan ini ketika tidak bisa mengakui perasaannya sendiri?"

Warna rambut Nymphadora berubah ungu. "A-apa?"

"Aku tahu sejak awal kalau ini percuma saja." Remus melanjutkan dengan seulas senyum. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada mengakui perasaanku."

Nymphadora menatapnya tidak percaya. "Remus..."

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu." Ditatapnya langsung mata Nymphadora. "Tetapi kita tidak bisa bersama, Tonks."

"Karena kau _werewolf_?" Nymphadora mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak peduli, Remus! Aku memang mencintaimu, ya mencintaimu!"

"Aku terlalu berbahaya... terlalu tua untukmu..."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Pada detik itu, Remus mengungkapkan semua yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri.

.

Bill Weasley digigit _werewolf_ , setidaknya itulah kabar yang Remus dengar dari ordo. Entah bagaimana nasib anak tertua Weasley itu sekarang, Remus pun tidak tahu. Entah Bill akhirnya akan bernasib sama dengannya atau tidak, Remus tidak tahu. Yang jelas, sependengarannya pula, setelah insiden itu Bill dan Fleur tetap melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

Dan Remus yakin, Nymphadora akan terpengaruh oleh 'aksi' kedua insan itu.

_BRAK!_

Pintu ruang kerja Remus dibuka dengan keras.

"REMUS!"

Remus menghela napas. "Tonks, ada apa?"

"Tadi baru saja aku menjenguk Bill, menanyakan kondisinya dan sebagainya!" Nymphadora berjalan mendekati meja kerja Remus. Ditinjunya meja itu dengan kedua tangan. "Dan tebak siapa yang kutemui di sana?"

"Fleur."

"Tepat!" seru Nymphadora bahagia. "Dan tebak apa yang gadis itu katakan padaku?"

"Dia dan Bill tetap bersama."

"Tepat lagi!" Nymphadora tertawa kecil. "Jadi, aku―"

"Tonks, aku benar-benar tidak bisa," potong Remus cepat. Ia ikut berdiri, menghadap Nymphadora yang di luar dugaan, luar biasa keras kepala. "Kau tidak bisa menyamakan kondisiku dengan Bill. Ia kemungkinan besar tidak terkontaminasi, berbeda denganku yang sudah berstatus _werewolf_."

"Oh, astaga!" Rambut Nymphadora berubah merah. "Remus! Aku sudah katakan ribuan―mungkin jutaan―kali bahwa aku tidak peduli! Sungguh tidak peduli! Aku―"

"Aku juga sudah katakan padamu jutaan kali, Tonks." Remus menghela napas. Lagi-lagi ia memotong perkataan Nymphadora. "Aku terlalu berbahaya, dan terlalu tua untuk bersanding denganmu."

"Oh, Remus, kau konyol sekali."

Fokus Remus dan Nymphadora teralihkan. Dilihatnya oleh mereka sepasang manusia berambut merah kini tengah berada di antara keduanya. Yang tadi berkata, yang wanita tepatnya, kini sedang sibuk memaku pandang pada Remus.

"Molly, Arthur." Remus menegakkan badannya. "Tidak, aku tidak bersikap konyol sama sekali. Tonks memang pantas mendapatkan lelaki lain yang lebih muda dariku, dan tentunya tidak membahayakan seperti aku."

"Lelaki yang lebih muda dan tidak membahayakan tidak selamanya tetap seperti itu, Remus." Arthur menanggapi dengan tegas. "Manusia bisa berubah."

"Ayolah, Remus!" Nymphadora kembali bersuara, merasa kuat karena dibela oleh dua orang di belakangnya. "Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanmu kalau dia memang tidak memihakku."

Untuk yang satu itu, Nymphadora ada benarnya.

Remus menghela napas. Ia merasa semakin tua setelah mengurusi Nymphadora dan perasaannya yang rumit ini. "Tidak bisa, Tonks. Aku―"

"Tidak sanggup menanggung dosa karena khawatir keturunanmu bernasib sama?" potong Nymphadora. Sialnya bagi Remus, tebakan wanita itu tepat sasaran.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Remus," timpal Molly. Wanita dengan tujuh orang anak itu seolah sedang berusaha mendinginkan situasi. "Sama sekali bukan salahmu."

"Anakmu akan jadi _werewolf_ bila Tuhan menghendaki, dan tidak akan menjadi _werewolf_ juga bila Tuhan menghendaki," sahut Arthur yang segera diberi sodokan siku pelan oleh Molly.

Rambut Nymphadora berubah menjadi merah jambu seiring dengan senyumnya yang semakin lebar. Ia menatap Remus dalam-dalam lalu mengucap, "Jadi?"

Kalaupun Remus akhirnya menerima perasaan Nymphadora, tidak mungkin bukan, ia mengatakannya di hadapan Arthur dan Molly?

Pada detik itu, Remus harus memilih keputusan terbesar yang akan mengubah hidupnya dengan drastis.

"Tonks, kita bicara lagi nanti malam."

.

Sesuai janji, Remus menemui Nymphadora setelah pekerjaan mereka hari itu selesai. Ia berniat menerima perasaan perempuan yang telah berusaha merebut hatinya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Remus rasa, jika memang wanita itu tidak masalah dengan dirinya yang _werewolf_ dan ada orang lain yang mendukung hubungan mereka, ia patut mempertahankan ini.

Ia patut mempertahankan perasaan cintanya pada Nymphadora, dan perasaan cinta Nymphadora padanya.

"Leaky Cauldron?" tawar Nymphadora yang segera disambut dengan anggukan pelan Remus. Keduanya lalu ber- _apparate_ hingga tiba di sebuah bar merangkap penginapan penyihir yang eksis dengan nama Leaky Cauldron.

Tentu saja, kedatangan mereka ke tempat itu bukanlah untuk minum-minum hingga mabuk.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja yang masih kosong. Seorang pelayan membawakan dua gelas butterbeer yang sudah dipesan lebih awal, lalu meninggalkan privasi untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah menentukan jawabanmu." Nymphadora menyesap butterbeer miliknya. Bukannya pertanyaan, kalimat itu justru lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Ya," jawab Remus sekenanya.

Rambut Nymphadora berubah biru. Entah mengapa sebelum Remus berkata, ia merasa sudah mengetahui jawabannya. "Aku mengerti."

"Apanya?" Remus menatap Nymphadora heran. "Tonks, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa."

"Wajahmu sudah mengatakan segalanya," balas Nymphadora sambil memalingkan wajah. Warna biru pada rambutnya berubah semakin gelap. "Y-yah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu juga, jadi apa boleh buat? Mau berkata sampai milyaran kali pun rasanya tidak akan ada pengaruhnya."

Remus yakin, Nymphadora telah mengambil kesimpulan yang salah.

Dihelanya napas pelan oleh pria itu. "Memangnya apa jawabanku?"

Rambut Nymphadora spontan berubah merah jambu―wanita itu malu rupanya. "I-itu, kau akan menolakku lagi, 'kan?"

Remus mendengus geli sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Tidak."

Nymphadora melirik. "Tidak?"

"Tidak." Lagi, Remus menegaskan. "Aku tidak berniat menolakmu lagi kali ini."

"Oh..."

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk pada bibir Remus. Ditariknya tangan Nymphadora yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari gelas butterbeer miliknya. "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku selayaknya aku mencintaimu―"

"Tentu saja perasaanku jauh melebihimu!" potong Nymphadora geli.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Remus ikut menuai tawa. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata Nymphadora membulat dan melebar. Wajahnya yang semula putih kini ditutupi semburat merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Gagap, wanita itu merespon, "A-apa...?"

"Aku tadi bertanya, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Nymphadora menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Baiklah, ia sadar responnya akan perkataan Remus itu terlambat sekali, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka pria itu akan mengatakannya secepat, sesantai, dan semengejutkan ini.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya maaf karena aku tidak membawa cincin yang pantas untuk melamarmu."

 _Cincin yang pantas?_ batin Nymphadora bertanya-tanya. _Jangan bilang dia membawa..._

"Aku hanya membawa ini." Remus menarik keluar sebuah kotak hitam dari dalam saku jasnya―ia memang selalu mengenakan jas. Disodorkannya kotak itu kepada Nymphadora. "Ini tidak akan mengejutkanmu, kurasa."

Penasaran, Nymphadora membuka kotak itu. Rupanya sebuah cincin besi sederhana dengan ukiran "DORA" pada bagian dalamnya. Sederhana―Nymphadora bahkan tahu harganya murah―tetapi begitu menyentuh hati sang wanita.

"Mungkin terdengar lancang, tetapi aku ingin memanggilmu dengan nama itu," ucap Remus pelan sambil mengalihkan pandang. Malu rupanya. "Aku tahu kau membenci namamu, tetapi aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu dengan nama keluarga lagi setelah kita menikah, bukan?"

Lagi, pipi Nymphadora memerah.

"Itu pun... kalau kau menerima lamaranku."

"T-tentu!" Nymphadora menganggukkan kepala. Warna merah jambu pada rambutnya berubah menjadi semakin terang. "Aku bersedia!"

Dan pada detik itu, Remus telah menemukan kebahagiaannya yang sejati.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii~ Rey di sini dengan fanfik HP yang lain~ xD
> 
> Bikin fanfik ini samhaw perjuangan setengah mati yang akhirnya terbayar setelah empat hari :") kebetulan lagi cinta banget sama dua orang ini―setelah bahas Ted, gantian dong bahas orang tuanya. Hehehe. Perjuanganku rasanya terbayar sudah dengan selesainya kisah ini xD semoga nggak over OOC uhuuu Q_Q
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya~ xD


End file.
